Alec's Kitty
by Shastter
Summary: This is my first Fanfiction: Alec had Catalina Valentine. Like any couple they were madly in love, except there's a difference, a supernatural one. Alec has Catalina ripped away from him when Aro turns Jane and himself. Alec morns his whole immortal life, but what happens when he meets a blast from his past? better summary inside. Rated M for Language and some violence.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first Fan Fiction, please be gentle.  
Summary: Alec had Catalina Valentine. Like any couple they were madly in love, except there's a difference, a supernatural one. Alec has Catalina ripped away from him when Aro turns Jane and himself. Alec spends century's morning over the loss of his beloved Catalina. What happens when the Volturi check up on the Cullen's, will Alec and Jane meet a blast from their past.**

**I don't own Twilight. The twilight saga and the characters are the soul property of Stephanie Meyer – Just Catalina**

**(818 A.D I don't know how to count years so sorry if this wrong.)**

**Alec's P.O.V**

My twin sister Jane and I were on our stroll through the town. Jane thought this an imprudent waste of time, but came along none the less because I enjoyed walking though the town.

We had been walking in silence until a man around 20 walked past with a beautiful girl about 16. They gazed into each other's eyes. Both full of love and happiness. I couldn't help but feel lonely.

I sighed. "Argh...Alec seriously you have me to keep you company I don't see why you long for someone else's companionship." I looked down upon my sister's face annoyance clear in her eyes. "Ahh, but even though I have you darling sister, I cannot help but wish for someone I can hold in my arms an love till the day I die." Jane just rolled he eye and started to walk again, and I swear I heard her mumble "ya pansy".

Our walk was peaceful apart from the constant stares we received from the town's people. Jane always passed it off as them being jealous because of our wealth, land and title as counts and countesses, but I knew the real reason. People thought us witches. The town's folk believe this to be true because we don't talk to anyone and keep to ourselves, that we are unusually smart, that Jane can run faster than all the girls and quite a few of the boys I believe these to be stupid accusations upon us. I think the reason they don't like us is because we were born together and not separate like all the other kids, we were twins we were strange and uncommon and they were scared of us. Mum was always worrying about us and well dad...he was ashamed of us.

When Jane and I arrived home at our mansion we were strangely greeted by none other than our mother and father. Mum wearing none other than a sly smirk upon her face and dad...frowning as usual.

"Welcome home dears hour walk today?" mum asked in an overly happy voice. "The usual, People staring at us because we're different!" Jane said with disgust. "Oh well that's going to change my dears" Mum said that sly smirk back on her face. "How so mother" I asked trying to hide my interest. Not working. "Well we decided since it is your 18th birthdays next week we are going to hold a party." Mum explained with a hopeful smile.

Jane snorted. All eyes turned to her. "You mean you decided...Not we...you!" Jane said with obvious repulsion. Mother and my eyes widened and our father's turned into slits glaring daggers at my sister. "And just what is that supposed to mean Jane" Father asked in a dead pan voice. I can actually say it kind of scared me. "What I mean is that you have never given two shits about us since the day we were born! You only wanted one child not two and you are ashamed of us because we are different! You only care what other people think not what we think!" Jane exclaimed.

Our father just blinked twice stood up straighter looked at my mum and said "she get it from you!" then he turned to us and said in the most clam voice "now let your mother finish what she was saying!"

"Anyway...we have invited many nobles to attend your birthday." Mum said wary of Jane's temper. I looked at my mum "how long ago did you finalise these plans and invite everyone mother?" I asked making sure not to raise my voice or seem unhappy or my father would have my neck. Mum across the room at me and smiled. "About a month and a half ago sweetie" mum replied.

"Many have replied saying they will attend. And they are all bringing along their children around your age so you will..." Mother was suddenly cut off by Jane "ahh, now we get to the real reason you are holding a large party! You are trying to marry us off aren't you? So you don't have to carry us around as a burden!" Jane screamed. Jane has always been out spoken; she just never knows when to...Wait...I slowly turned my head from my sister to my mother across the room. She wasn't smiling anymore, she had this whole '_I'm sorry...guilt' _vibe radiating off her, and my father stared at my sister looking ready to murder. Oh crap my sister is right!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, thank you so much for supporting my writing! Sorry this chapters a bit late.**

**I don't own Twilight. The twilight saga and the characters are the soul property of Stephanie Meyer – Just Catalina**

**Alec's P.O.V**

Married off...

We're being married off!

I'M BEING MARRIED OFF!

I can't believe it my parents want to get rid of us.

All these questions began running through my head. Am I ready for marriage? What would my parents do if we don't accept? What if no one likes me? What if I end up in an arranged marriage? Will a girl like me?

As all these questions went through my mind I was completely oblivious of the fight my sister and my parents were having.

I awoke from my questioning stupor when I heard a door slam. My mother had stormed out of the room.

My father looked murderous at Jane. He slowly stalked towards us. He stopped a few feet away.

SMACK

My eyes grew wide with shock. My father had just back handed my sister across the face.

Jane now lay on the floor clutching her now glowing red cheek; the sheer force of the slap had knocked her to the ground. She stared up at our father with wide eyes, un-shed tears framing her blue eyes.

No doubt trying to be brave and not cry in front of him.

I knelt down beside my sister and embraced her in a hug to comfort her.

I looked up at our father.

"Listen now and listen good WITCHES, you will go through with this plan and not say a word to anyone. You will behave on the night and not cause trouble! If you do not comply there will be serious consequences you wouldn't even be able to imagine! You must both find someone or you and the other suffer! Am I understood?" Our father seethed.

When we didn't answer, a look of pure savage rage appeared upon his face. His eyes turned to slits, his eye brows shot up his forehead, his nose flared and scrunched up together at the bridge of his nose and his mouth turned into a straight line. He turned to the side table picked up the vase and threw it at the wall next to our heads.

Crash.

The force of his throw caused the vase to shatter into millions of tiny pieces.

"I SAID ARE WE UNDERSTOOD?!" our father yelled.

"Yes sir" I said looking him straight in the face.

"y-y-yes...s-s-sir" Jane stuttered her eyes to the ground.

As our father turned and walked out of the room, Jane began to cry. And all I could do was hold her tighter.

000

_1 week later_

Tomorrow's the big day.

The day, were our safety or danger will be determined.

Jane was given a beautiful dress, which I'm pretty sure she would have torn apart if she didn't fear for our safety.

I have been given a very nice new suit. I was worried about tomorrow, I feared more for Jane than myself as to what our father would do to her if I didn't find someone.

I truly feel bad for thinking this, but I'm kind of looking forward to tomorrow. I have always been lonely, longing for someone of my own that I can care for cherish and build a home and family with. But I dare not share these thoughts with Jane, for she would skin me alive.

I sighed.

Looked at myself in my bedroom mirror. Looked down as to what I was wearing. I was dressed in a white night t-shirt that was half way undone giving a small view of m muscles and some white pants. Then my gaze rose upwards towards my face. I took in my appearance not to brag, but I was pretty handsome compared to a lot of men my age, and thought I might have a chance in succeeding in finding a wife, but those thoughts were suddenly dismissed when I realise she would take off running for the hills as soon as she heard what people say about me. I mean what girl would want to marry a man who was _"supposedly"_ a witch.

I sighed again then turned and headed to bed. Tomorrow, two people who won't even know it will decide whether we live, or be punished more than we can imagine.

God I hope we both choose the right people!

**A/N: Tell me what you think? Did you love it? Did you hate it? I'm completely open to criticism! Also I really want to finish this story due to the fact that I read a lot of fanfics and a lot of people leave stories I like unfinished, so if you have any idea's on where you would like this story to go be my guest and tell me, because I'm new and I stared this story on a whim and not sure where this story is going yet. Please Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys, So sorry I haven't updated in a long while, this chapter my refer to modern day practices or habits so sorry, but I hope you enjoy.**

**I don't own Twilight. The twilight saga and the characters are the soul property of Stephanie Meyer – Just Catalina**

**Jane P.O.V**

Tomorrow is our birthday...  
I now hate that day! It now marks the day were pushed away to someone else to carry as a burden, the thing is that they don't even know it.

I sat at my dressing table and looked in the mirror, looking back on this last week...

I still can't comprehend what's been going on. Mum made me see a tutor for manors and proper behaviour. I hated every minute of it!

Mum spent hours on end playing with my hair and powdering my face in all different ways as to see what would look best on the night.

Mum was making me go for longer strolls and making sure I was eating less.

But I drew the line when she came into my room with dad's shaver and shaving cream! I mean I could only put up with so much. I let her shave my legs and under arms but when she made a move to pull down my bloomers I snapped. I took the razor out of her hand and walked over to my window with mum calling after me to come back and sit down, but I just ignored her and kept on walking. When I reached the window, I opened it and threw the razor as far as I could, then told my mother to get out.

All of a sudden a knock on my bedroom door brought me out of my stupor.

"Jane darling it's me" my mother said through the door. I got up out of my seat, walked over to the door and opened it, but as soon as I did my mother and three maids, Katherine, Claire and Maria all burst in carrying what looked to be a very heavy dress. Katherine is tall and very slim with short brown curly hair and brown eyes, there wasn't much to her she was built like a stick. Then there came Claire she is well built with muscles, her eyes are a mixture of green and grey, she has very long dirty blonde hair that falls all the way to her bum, she not as tall as Katherine but certainly taller than me. Lastly by certainly not least, Maria, she was my favourite of all three, she was old and sweet she is more a mother to me than my birth mother every was, she was short and fat with silk black air that fell down to the middle of her back, and her eyes were the warmest brown I have ever seen.

"Ok, Katherine, Claire and Maria get to work" my mother commanded each of the maids.

The next thing I know I'm being jumped by all three maids. They begin stripping me out of all my clothes the pull me into a corset. Then put a skirt net on me. Then pulled the dress on.

They all stood back to admire what I looked like. Mother looked at me and smiled.

"You look beautiful milady" said Claire. Katherine nodded in agreement. Marie looked at me with tears in her eyes, then guided me to the long mirror.

Too say I was surprised was an understatement. I liked the dress... No I loved the dress, and I hated myself because I did.

I looked down at myself and played with a ribbon that was on the dress. The main part of the dress was cream as well as the skirt. The ribbons and frills were baby blue and the boddess look like a corset and down the middle was baby blue with black lace. The colours went together beautifully. I adored this dress, but would tear it up in a second if it meant I didn't have to go through with tomorrow.

"Ok now take it off then lie it over the dressing screen." Mother said, snapping me out of my daze.

Once the dress was off, I changed into my night gown. Mother said goodnight then left, followed by Claire and Katherine.

I lay on my bed and began to sob; Maria was closing the door then stopped. She walked back into the room and closed the door, then came over to me and sat down on the bed.

She pulled me up and onto her lap and cuddled me close, I just cried into her chest. She began to stroke my hair and whisper soothing things to me.

"Shhh, there, there everything will work out just as it should." Marie said gently.

Maria then pulled back my covers, and then laid me in bed. She pulled the covers up to my chin bent forward and planted a soft kiss on my forehead and then stroked my face as I fell asleep.

The last thing thought of before I fell asleep was...

I don't know how I'm going to survive without Maria to be there and guide me.

**A/N hey guys please review. I hoped you like Janes p.o.v. I am drawing a blank on what to write next so if you would like to give me ideas that would be great. I don't know if I'm gonna make Maria a permanent Character or not. So please tell me your thoughts on this Chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys, So sorry I haven't updated in a long while, this chapter is a bit of dabble not really sure yet where it's going, but I hope you enjoy.**

**I don't own Twilight. The twilight saga and the characters are the soul property of Stephanie Meyer – Just Catalina**

**Alec P.O.V**

I awoke early in the morning, to find no noise what so ever. So I headed down the stairs for breakfast.

When I arrived in the dining room my sister was sitting of one side of the table, and there was a parent at each end.

I walk over to my sister and bend over and grab her in an awkward one handed hug, and whisper in her ear, "Happy birthday sister, may everything go smoothly." She whispers back a quick happy birthday. I release her and kiss the top of her head.

I head to the other side of the table and I sit down directly opposite my sister. A maid came over and put my food in front of me.

As I was eating my mother all of a sudden pulled out a rather long piece of paper. "Ok my dears; this in my hand is the list of people that will be attending your birthday party tonight."

"Ha, that's funny...If it's our birthday today how come no one's said happy birthday to either f us?" y sister remark in a sarcastic tone.

"Mind your tongue Jane, I have half a mind to drag you out of you chair and teach you a lesson." My father exclaimed in a warning tone.

"No, no it's alright, it is my fault. Happy Birthday my darlings." Mother said with a fake smile that could fool anyone except Jane and myself. We had seen that smile so many times before. And in her eyes I could see her wishing she could slap Jane straight across the face, but mother had told father that neither shall lay a hand on her until after the party, as they don't want to fault her appearance.

"Dear don't you want to say happy birthday to them?" mother asked our father pretending like she cared when we all really knew she didn't.

"No, abominations do not have birthdays! Only curse days. Days were they come into your life and ruin everything. Why would I want to celebrate a day like that?" our father asked rhetorically.

I knew for a fact our father resented us. We were different not normal. But no matter how much I distaste the man I couldn't help feeling hurt but masked my pain well. Jane on the other hand was not as good at this as me. I saw as she recoiled back in her chair and her eyes fill with tears.

She asked to be excuse and when she was dismissed she carried herself from the room acting as if nothing happened, but in knew that as soon as she was out of sight she would have bolted to her room and released the tears.

I then too asked to be excused to go for a walk in the garden and when I was, I rose from my seat and went to the book case grabbed a book and went outside. I found a place to sit and read peacefully, and did so for a couple hours.

When I tired of reading I rose from my place in the sun and walked back to the house.

When I arrived inside there were loud clomps coming from shoes running up and down the hall, up the stairs, to the kitchen and well everywhere in the house. I find maids bustling around our house carrying flowers, cloths and other various things.

I decide to follow one as to see where they were headed.

When I arrive at the grand hall I find my mother in the centre of the room standing tall as if demanding attention, she is constantly directing the maids left, right and upside down.

I'm looking around the room when all of a sudden I hear my mother's voice calling across the massive room at me. "Alec darling" I turn my head towards my mother.

"Yes mother is there anything I can do for you?" I reply to my mother.

"No darl not at the moment, but what you can do for me is go upstairs and have a bath, and then I'll call Mr. Berneye to clean you up." My mother's voice was the picture of calm as she spoke to me. "Katlyn, go upstair and draw a bath for Alec, chop chop hurry up."

The lady name Katlyn bustled past me and out of sight. I followed in toe.

Once I was up stairs I waited for the bath to be filled. After it was filled the maid slipped out of my room with a small curtsy.

I undressed and slipped into the warm water and washed myself, and my hair. I then lay back in the tub and relaxed. My eyes drifted closed and I began to wonder how my sister was taking this day.

**Jane P.O.V**

Today so far has been absolutely retched! After breakfast I ran up to my room and cried into my pillow.

My bedroom door swung open and Maria rushed into my room closing the door on her way in she then took a few quick strides to my bed and pulled my head into her lap.

"Hey, darling don't cry. You shouldn't be crying on your birthday. Shhh, don't listen to your father he has a cruel and bitter soul, don't let him bring you down on your special day." Maria says as she strokes my hair.

I love this woman she is so soothing. She stroked my hair until my tears went away. She then pulled the blankets over me and told me to get some rest and she would come and awake me when it was time for me to get ready.

...

I awoke to a gentle shaking. I opened my eyes to find Maria looming over me.

"Come on Jane time to get up" Maria said in a hushed tone.

I pulled the cover back and hopped out of bed to find a nice warm bath waiting for me.

I slipped my dress off and got into the tub. I began cleaning my body as Maria cleaned my hair.

When I was finished I got out of the bath and pulled on my dressing robe and sat down at my vanity.

Maria began drying my hair. She then set to work plaiting my hair and putting it up into a wonderful up do. She then proceeded to put diamond clips into my hair. After she was done I closed my eyes and Maria then set about my face.

When I opened my eyes I couldn't help but think oh my giddy aunt (yes I stole that from Gnomeo and Juliet), I look amazing. I stood up and rapped my arms around Maria and held her close to me. "Thank you Maria, I don't know what I would do without you" I said as I help her tight.

"Oh, I think you'd manage." Maria replied

She let me go and then helped me dress. I headed over to the mirror and gazed at my reflection; I just couldn't help but wonder who was that staring back at me. My thoughts were suddenly interrupted as my mother burst into the room, dressed up like a doll.

"Oh my, Jane. Maria you have done a Fantastic Job." My mother said as she examined me. She then walked up to me and picked an imaginary piece of fluff of the dress. "Now Jane you know what will happen if you don't find a suitor tonight, don't you?" My mother asked me.

"Yes I do and I understand" I replied as if rehearsed.

"Good, now the last guests are just arriving so your brother will come and get you in a couple of minutes and you will both make your way to the grand hall. And enter together." My mother said. She then turned around and walked away. With oddly a slight spring in her step.

As promised not a few minutes later Alec walked into my bedroom.

"Hello sister, you look simply lovely." My brother exclaimed as he looked at me with a smile, he then help out his arm and I rapped my own around it and we proceeded to head out of my room but not before hearing Maria call out to us "Good Luck".

My brother and I walked in silence as we headed towards the hall. As we arrived at the large doors, my brother turned to me and whisper "Here we go".

We both turn to the door just as they were about to open.

As the doors opened we were greeted with bright lights and silence, and my last thought was, _well here goes nothing_

**A/N: Hey guys I hoped you liked this chapter. I have decided to make Maria a semi permanent character, she will be around but only until the twins are taken by the volturi. Please Review guys would love to know you thoughts.**


End file.
